Sábanas
by Thegirlwithoutname
Summary: Finalmente termina tu "tortura" y se marcha, no sin antes recibir un secreto a medio inventar. No ha parecido muy contento con ello, ¿pero qué le vas a hacer? No tienes el día. No tienes la existencia. Este fic participa en el reto "¡Al Capitolio en aerodeslizador!" del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera. Todo pertenece a Suzanne Collins.


Las sábanas se te antojan pequeñas, pero no puedes hacerle nada. Tu amante te cubre de besos y del deseo que sabes que te falta. Las caricias ya no son anheladas, el trato salvaje que exigiste una vez ahora parece aprisionarte. Su cuerpo te llena por todos los lados, y sin embargo ahora no es más que una intromisión. Deseas pedirle que pare, gritar que aparte sus manos de ti. Pero no lo harás.

Porque si lo haces, se hará oficial el hecho de que algo ha cambiado en ti.

Bajo la premisa de "Yo podría contarte los secretos mejor guardados del Capitolio, ¿sabes?" Tienes a este pobre muchacho intentando darte lo que ya no deseas. Has de aceptar que fue una mentira, como lo son ahora tus gritos ausentes.

Finalmente termina tu "tortura" y se marcha, no sin antes recibir un secreto a medio inventar. No ha parecido muy contento con ello, ¿pero qué le vas a hacer? No tienes el día. No tienes la existencia.

Te ahogas en un mar de dudas ¿Será correcto lo que te planteas? Lo que sientes, ¿o mejor dicho ya no sientes? Te ha roto los esquemas y ya nada tiene un orden definido. Todo lo que creías cierto y estable se desmorona, aunque sabes que si lo aceptaras de una vez no sería un problema tan grande. Nadie te juzgará. Nadie se reirá de ti. En realidad, a nadie le va a importar ¿Entonces?

Qué más da lo que piensen. Lo importante es que no quieres creerlo, no hay más.

* * *

_Estás en un coche con una chica bonita._

* * *

Hadrian mira el parabrisas con excitación. Estáis a punto de llegar.

En cambio tú solo estas nerviosa. Nerviosa por la situación, por estar ahí. Nerviosa por el simple hecho de estarlo. Sientes las palmas de tus manos sudar mares, te falta el aliento. Odias la sensación. Odias sentirte así, porque odias que todas las terminaciones nerviosas de tu cuerpo te dicten algo que no quieres desear.

Cierras los ojos e intentas pensar en otra cosa. No pensar en la hermosa chica que te acompaña, de la cual no habías advertido la belleza hasta ahora.

Es una belleza sutil. Natural. Es increíble que pese a estar en el capitolio, no se halla sometido a ningún tratamiento que la haga más artificial. Más de plástico. Más como tú. La miras de reojo y admiras de nuevo su cabello sedoso y oscuro. Sus pestañas largas y espesas. La forma en la que sus ojos se rasgan, siguiendo la línea del maquillaje oscuro. Sus ojos verdes. O quizás grises. O quizás solo impresionantes. Son grandes y brillantes. Su piel es pálida de por sí, aunque sus mejillas estén coloradas. Sus labios están ligeramente salidos, con solo algún resto de maquillaje en las comisuras.

Habla. Habla sin parar. Habla de cosas que te interesan, pero en las que no te puedes concentrar. Mueve las manos y los brazos para expresarse, se revuelve en el asiento mirando hacia todas partes. Te mira y tú intentas no parecer idiota. No muy idiota al menos. Abres los ojos e intentas no haceros estrellar.

* * *

_Ella no te dirá que te ama, pero lo hace._

* * *

La buscas entre la muchedumbre, la música te está dejando sorda. Una riada de gente se aprieta contra ti y baila, se lo pasa bien. Tú no puedes, porque no la encuentras. Crees divisarla entre todo ese mar de cabezas de colores exóticos, pero solo encuentras a un muchacho que está casi practicando el acto sexual en medio de la discoteca.

Cuando la encuentras, casi corres hacia ella. Intentas no pararte a pensar en tus actos, pero si pudieras, te pegarías una paliza por idiota. Está hablando en la barra, con un chico que se le intenta insinuar. Ella ríe, y tú quieres vomitar.

Tú eres mejor que él, y lo sabes. Eres más esbelta. Tú cabello, pese habértelo teñido mil veces, es mucho más bonito que ese estropajo al que llama melena. Tú tienes más clase que él. Él es un hortera. Él les un payaso. Él es odioso. Él no puede estar con Hadrian.

Te paras a pensar en porque te molesta tanto y te odias otra vez.

* * *

_Te sientes como si hubieras hecho algo terrible, como robar en una tienda de licores, o engullir pastillas, o como si te hubieras cavado tu propia tumba en el barro._

* * *

Miras en el espejo, y ves a un maniquí. Una muñeca. Un monigote. Un trozo de plástico, nada más. No te ves, no ves a una persona. No ves a Spikelet Whishart. Solo ves todo aquello que has ido modificado en ti. Tu cabello, una maraña de azules, lilas y tu rubio original entrelazados. Ondulado, aunque tu cabello natural sea completamente lacio. Tus pestañas, que son kilométricas y de color carbón. Tus ojos, que por alguna clase de milagro dejaste de tu color marrón natural. Te pareció exótico en su momento.

Ya casi nadie tiene los ojos de un color en principio tan corriente.

El único rastro de naturalidad que queda en tu maltratado rostro son esas pecas que cubren todo tu cuerpo, colocadas al azar. Solo te las dejaste porque tu novio de turno te decía que eran como estrellas. Ahora te gustaría arrancártelas a mordiscos.

No te sientes bien. Con tu cuerpo. Con tu personalidad. Con tu yo. Eres un producto comercial. Sientes que te has vendido, y te das asco por ello. En un arrebato de rabia hacia ti misma, hacia lo que te has convertido, intentas arrancarte las falsas pestañas que apenas te dejan ver con claridad.

Las gotas de sangre caen en la pica del baño, consideras que ya es suficiente.

Nunca le agradarás. Ella es genial, alegre, divertida, charlatana, imaginativa… un caos en el que perderte. Es lo único puro que debe haber en el capitolio. Tu solo eres una idiota que se acuesta con prostitutos de lujo. Además, ¿Por qué ahora? El cruel destino ha dictado que tenías que descubrirlo ahora. Después de hacerla enfadar tantas veces, y ganarte su perdón tantas otras. Ahora te das cuenta de que sientes algo por ella.

* * *

_Estas cansada._

* * *

El señorito Odair pica de nuevo al timbre, como lo has llamado. Le dices que pase con tu voz más seductora, pero en vez de eso te sale un murmuro escañado. Te quedas pegada a la puerta, escuchando los pasos que se aproximan.

"Dámelo todo" Exiges, y él asiente con su sonrisa característica de Galán. De nuevo, intentas concentrarte en él. En sus caricias. En sus besos, que poco a poco recorren cada centímetro de tu piel. Intentas explicarte que te gusta, te auto-convences. Sin mucho éxito. Tu mente está a quilómetros, pensando en cosas que no puedes evitar pensar.

Pero cuando sientes que la cosa irá más allá, gritas. Finnick para al instante, y emerge de debajo de las sábanas. De repente te sientes más insegura que nunca, y todas las mantas del mundo te parecen pocas. Su expresión de incomprensión no te alivia. Rápidamente te haces un ovillo y le gritas que se vaya.

Pregunta si ha hecho algo mal, y tú niegas con la cabeza. No hace preguntas, solo se viste en silencio y se marcha.

Y tú lloras.

* * *

_Estas en un coche con una chica bonita._

* * *

_¿Estás bien?_ Pregunta una y otra vez. Es lo único que ha sabido decir en todo este rato. Tú asientes de nuevo, pero no la miras como de costumbre. No entiendes lo que te dice. Su aroma te embriaga de tal forma que estas apunto de bajar del coche. Encendido. A ciento veinte quilómetros por hora.

_Spike, para el coche_, te dice de nuevo. Sientes que no puedes negarle nada, y lo haces. La acera está llena de peatones, que corren al ver un coche que aparca con tal brusquedad. La calle es luminosa, iluminada por los miles carteles de neón y farolas de colores. Cierras los ojos, ahora que puedes, y contienes las ganas de salir corriendo.

* * *

_Estas tratando de no decirle que la amas._

* * *

_Spike… no sé qué te ocurre. Si he hecho algo mal dímelo… _Te ruega, y tú sientes que ya no puedes más. Los ojos están a punto de anegarse en lágrimas y solo quieres que todo esto pare.

¿Cómo te va a querer, si nadie te ha querido hasta ahora? Todos los novios que has tenido solo te querían por el dinero y por tu cara bonita. Nadie te conoce. Solo Hadrian. Y ahora cree que estás loca. Es tan improbable que no te ame que no quieres ni intentarlo.

* * *

_Estas intentando arremeter los sentimientos._

* * *

Ya estas harta. No puedes más. Sales corriendo del coche, tropezando con tus propios pies. Corres por la acera, más tarde por en medio de la calle. La gente te mira mal. Te gritan, hablan de ti.

Lloras, pero sigues adelante. Intentas perderte, confundirte y desear que Hadrian no te busque. Odias tus pestañas más que nunca. Pesan por la carga de las lágrimas. Frotas tus ojos sin cuidado, sin pensar en el dolor exterior. La culpa empieza a aglomerarse en tu estomago. No quieres sentirte así por nadie, por nada que no puedas cambiar.

* * *

_Estas temblando, pero ella te atrapa y te toca._

* * *

Cuando ya no escuchas movimiento a tu alrededor dejas de correr y te dejas caer sobre tus rodillas. Segundos pasan, y de golpe te encuentras helada. Te has dejado la chaqueta en el coche, te lo has dejado todo. No sabes donde estas, sumida en la gran ciudad del Capitolio. El barrio ya no es luminoso, solo una triste farola ilumina un triste banco que tristemente no tiene ni un triste ocupante.

¿Y esta es la ciudad del lujo?

De repente alguien toca tu brazo, y te congelas. Un aliento detrás de tu nuca que te envenena. Una voz que te hace reaccionar y recordar que sigues llorando. El líquido caliente y salado baña tus mejillas, te hace temblar todavía más.

* * *

_Como un ruego que todavía no existe._

* * *

Unos brazos rodean tu cintura y te levantan, una frente se apoya en tu hombro. Sabes quién te esta abrazando, pero no porqué. Quizás sí, pero no lo hace por lo que a ti te gustaría. En apariencia.

Está hablando y ni lo has advertido. Su voz es un murmuro cálido, como siempre lo has recordado. De repente ya no estás fría, te sientes bien. Arropada, segura, como si nada faltara ya en ti. La escena se ilumina.

* * *

_Sientes tu corazón tomando el control de tu cuerpo._

* * *

Cierras los ojos, porque te sientes bien. Te concentras por primera vez en sus palabras, y te das cuenta de que está intentando consolarte. Lo agradeces, pero dudas de que pueda consolarte como a ti te gustaría. Sin embargo lo hace. Te giras y la encaras, vuestros cuerpos a pocos centímetros. El latido de tu corazón audible hasta para el más sordo.

Te mira confundida, pero dispuesta como siempre. Afable. Hermosa. Intentas parpadear para que tus pestañas no sean una presa de agua. Ella sonríe, y tú todavía no puedes creer como de bonita puede llegar a ser su sonrisa.

Te quiero.

* * *

_Como si hubieras descubierto algo que no puedes nombrar._

* * *

La confesión levita en el ambiente. En vez de cuestionarte qué diablos has hecho, la miras. Convencida de que huirá. Convencida de que no la volverás a ver jamás. La miras porque crees que será la última vez que lo hagas.

Y ella sonríe de nuevo.

Tú te ruborizas.

_Siempre tan pasional_, te dice. Es cierto, pero a la vez no entiendes sus actos. Obstinación. ¡Pero con motivo! ¡Siempre hay un motivo!

Y te besa. Sigues sin entender nada…

¿Pero qué más da?

Miras como la luz del sol se escuela por la ventana. Como los rayos de sol acarician su piel. Como tu mano se posa encima de su cintura, y ella ni lo advierte. Te embelesas con la forma en que sus pestañas se desparraman por sus mejillas. Sus labios entreabiertos. El detalle más mínimo que no habías podido advertir.

Te sientes bien. Feliz. Normal. Te revuelcas por las sabanas (que ahora son enormes de nuevo) y agarras el teléfono de la mesita. Marcas el único número que te sabes de memoria, y te llevas el auricular a los labios.

En el distrito cuatro, el odiado teléfono suena de nuevo.

_Finn… Cariño… Solo llamaba para… _Escuchas la respiración profunda en el otro lado y sonríes un poco. Vas a realizar tu primera buena obra.

* * *

_Quería comentarte que ya no requeriré de tus servicios. Nunca más. Si me entero de algún secreto… te lo contaré. Solo por los buenos tiempos, ¿De acuerdo?_

* * *

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos/as! Primero, este fic participa en el reto "¡Al Capitolio en aerodeslizador!" del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera. Podéis pasaros por allí y apuntaros todavía, creo :) **

** La idea para el fic me vino de este poema de Richard Siken. Yo solo lo he traducido y cambiado acorde con la idea. **

** "You're in a car with a beautiful boy, and he won't tell you that he loves you, but he loves you. And you feel like you've done something terrible, like robbed a liquor store, or swallowed pills, or shoveled yourself a grave in the dirt, and you're tired. You're in a car with a beautiful boy, and you're trying not to tell him that you love him, and you're trying to choke down the feeling, and you're trembling, but he reaches over and he touches you, like a prayer for which no words exist, and you feel your heart taking root in your body, like you've discovered something you didn't even have a name for." ****  
****  
**

** Me gustaría aclarar que no pertenezco a la comunidad LBGT, pero no me gustaría ofender a nadie con este fic. Dirijo todos mis respetos hacia ellos, y si he escrito algo que puede ser ofensivo me gustaría que me lo comentarais educadamente. **

** ¡Y por último gracias a Elphyra por ayudarme con la realización del fic!**

** ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
